Blue Note
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: /Conjunto de drabbles/ Coleccion de drabbles de Death Note que reune todas las parejas existentes y por existir y a personajes ya abandonados. /drabble 11. Alcohol/ /LightxLxMisa/
1. Sangre

_Hola!!! Bueno, este es mi segundo proyecto de Death Note... me estaba muriendo de ganas de escribir una serie de drables, fueran del manga que fueran, y al final me he decantado por Death Note. La verdad es que tengo algunos escritos, de parejas raras a más poder (he intentado que haya variedad xD) así que intentare publicar uno cada semana. El primero lo he escogido (iba a ser otro) porque tenía ganas de publicar algo de esta pareja, aunque la verdad es que no me apasionan. Espero que os guste._

**1. Sangre**

_**·Personajes:** Misa y L_

_**·Palabras:** 272_

_**·Comentarios:** Este me gusta bastante, aunque la pareja es rara xDD. No se porque, pero me ha quedado muy corto... jo, en la libreta quedan extensos. ¿¿Tendré que enrollarme aun mas??_

* * *

Adoraba las citas con Light Yagami. A pesar de que la presencia de Ryuuzaki les cortaba mucho el royo y que el propio Light no parecía muy interesado en tenerlas, Misa disfrutaba mucho. Sabía que L y Light acabarían hablando del caso Kiro, o peleandose, y la dejarían a ella un poco a parte, pero esas citas eran su ilusión para pasar el resto de la semana. 

Aun así, la última cita no estaba resultando ser muy entretenida. Misa había decidido prepararle una cena deliciosa a Light (y por desgracia, también a Ryuuzaki), pero mientras demostraba sus dotes culinarias, el castaño se había quedado dormido. Su rostro, tranquilo, totalmente en paz, le impedió despertarle. No era capaz de romper esa expresión angelical.

-¡Jo!-Exclamó triste.-Mi cita con Light al garete.

Comenzó a cortar la carne con salsa que había preparado con furia, como si así pudiera desahogarse, pero hizo un mal movimiento y el cuchillo cortó la piel del dedo con facilidad.

-¡Ai!

Pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a escurrirse por su mano. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ella miraba su mano como si no se creyera que las perlas escarlata fueran suyas y L se quedó mirando la sangre como si esta fuera un manjar exquisito. Ryuuzaki, de un salto, se posicionó delante suyo y, cogiendole con delicadeza la mano, le chupó la herida, intentando parar la hemorragia. Misa lo miró sorprendida. ¿Podría ser que Ryuuzaki tuviera un lado amable y caballeresco?

-Tsk.. No sabe a dulce. Me habían dicho que la sangre tenía un sabor dulzón.-Dijo él, separándose del dedo.

No, no podría ser. Ryuuzaki era solo Ryuuzaki...

* * *

_Bueno, se que ha sido cortito, pero intenso!! (si claro, eso es lo que quiero creer xD). El proximo será LxLight, aunque con un invitado especial xD. Por cierto, se aceptan retos, sugerencias, asesinatos, etc. Solo apretando a nuestro gran amigo boton go xD. Él os guiará por el buen camino. Os veo la semana que viene!!_


	2. Aburrimiento

_Hi!!! Que tal? Se que dije que colgaba en una semana, peo que quereis, estaba en Londres xD. Ayer por la noche volvi y bueno, aqui esta mi segundo drabble, este me gusta mas que el anterior. Al principio, no pensaba poner este drabble el segundo... lo queria poner por alla el cuarto o asi, pero dije que seria un LxLight y me decidi a escribir este. Gracias por todos los comentarios, los comento mas abajo. Espero que os guste!_

**2.Aburrimiento**

_**·Personajes:** L, Light y Matsuda_

_**·Palabras:** 278_

_**·Comentarios:** Este es uno de mis preferidos. Aunque en la libreta siempre me quedan muy largos, aun asi, me gusta como me ha quedado. Por cierto, este contiene un poco de lime, pero muy muy poco xD._

* * *

Las noches en el centro de investigación eran largas y aburridas. El gran edificio constaba de muchas habitaciones y apartamenos, donde dormían los integrantes de la unidad. Aunque la mayoría de noches se quedaban trabajando hasta muy tarde, habían días en que tenían tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Eso podría haber sido una alegría para cualquiera, pero no para Matsuda.

Para Matsuda, las noches libres eran aun más largas que para el resto. Tenía el vergonzoso problema de estreñimiento. Es decir, se pasaba horas enteras en el lavabo. Esa noche, estaba en medio de una de esas horas interminables apostrado en el retrete, cuando un ruido le distrayó de la lectura de la revista que leía por enesima vez. Alguien había golpeado la pred detrás suyo, desde la habitación de al lado. Extrañado, ya que en esa habitación solo habían fregonas y escobas, intentó escuchar más ruidos sospechosos.

Unos gemidos acelerados y medio apagados por la pared le informaron que en la estancia contigua se lo estaban pasando bastante bien.

-Ryuuzaki... ¡Ah¡Ryuuzaki! Ahí no... más...-Matsuda reconoció la voz de Light entre los excitados gemidos.

Matsuda se apoyó más en la pared para no perderse nada.

-Mmm... Me gusta este sitio. ¿A ti no, Light?-Preguntó la voz de L, irónica.

-¡¡_L también!!-_Pensó Matsuda desde el otro lado. No podía creer lo que oía.

-Ryuuzaki... más fuerte... ¡Ah! Mm...-Light no prestaba atención a las palabras que su acompañante decía.

-Veo que a ti también te gusta.- Y la voz dejó pasó a unos suspiros sincronizados.

Al otro lado de la pared, Matsuda esbozó una sonrisa. Ya no se aburriría ninguna noche más.

* * *

_Hasta aqui lo que se daba xD. Demasiado corto? Bueno, los cinco primeros seran mas o menos asi, porque son los primeros que escribi... ahora intento hacerlos mas largos, pero de momento, este se queda si (lo he intentado alagar eh! que conste). Bueno, mil gracias por los reviews!! Ahora los contesto (adopto este estilo porque es mas corto y no parecera la contestacion d los drabbles mas larga que el propio drabble, aunque lo sea xD):_

_**Nekoi:** Holaaa! T.T No me salen mas largos, s traumatico! No sirvo para hacer drabbles, pero que le vamos ha hacer xD. He visto de mas cortos, asi que tampoco debo deprimirme mucho.. Sino que debo continuar escribiendo! xDD Una gotic lolita y un friki?? Has descrito la pareja a la perfeccion jajajaja. Adoro a L, pero la verdad es que tiene pinta de friki total xD. T.T Siento que no te guste el Misa/Light (a mi tampoco me entusiasma, todo al contrario) pero el proximo sera de esa pareja,... aunque no quiero hacer muchos de ellos xD. Espero que este te haya gustado, aunque no tiene nada que ver con el de Culpabilidad xD, pero bueno, el proximo LxL intentare que sea mas angustioso xD. Me lo pase muy bien por Londres (aunque ya lo sabias xD) y merci por tus comentarios! Ah, y no me olvidaria de tus drables de Ouran si no te olvidaras tu xDDD. Bueno, chau! **C-Near-L:** Hola!!! xD Veo que tu tambien eres amiga del boton go... asi me gustaaa! xDDD. Eso es, todos devemos ser amigos unos de otros, sobretodo todos tenemos que ser amigos del boton go xD. Me alegro que te gustase el otro drable, espero que este te guste igual o mas (menos esperemos que no xD) que el anterior. Te gusta el Misa/L? Yo hasta que no escribi ese drable, no me lo plantee... pero tampoco me parece mala la pareja xD. Lo que pasa es que L es de Light y de nadie mas xD. Bueno, mio a veces (cuando Light tiene que matar a criminales, para que lo entretenga xD). Gracias por los comentarios y espero que sigas leyendome!!! **Nano:** Holaaa manito! Te has pasado por este fic aun de no entender nada!!! Eres encantador!! Merci xD. Aunque no te ha gustado xD. Se ve a la legua. Lo siento, yo queria hacerlo mas largo... pero los drabbles no suelen serlo mucho mas... asi que ya sabias donde te metias! A mi no me culpes!!! Bueno, espero que este si te haya gustado un poco mas xD. **Megumi-nee-chan:** UAA!!! Megumi!!! Muchas gracias por aparecer por aqui!!! Te gusta Mello? A mi no del todo xD. Es una monada, pero si tengo que escojer entre los dos niños, me quedo con Near. Bueno, sobre los retos, siento decirte que aun no he visto al tal Matt xDDD pero me tengo que comprar los ultimos comics que me quedan por leer y cuando haya aparecido, yo te aseguro que escribo el melloxmat que me has dicho! Ya tenia pensado hacer uno de esa pareja, pero asi te lo dedico xD. Jajaja me alegro que te guste (y que te pases por aqui tambien) y espero que sigas leyendo!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, nee-chan!!_

_Eso es todo... me enrollo demasiado, lo siento... soy una pesada, lo se xD. El proximo sera un Light x Misa, para desgracia de Nekoi xDDD (y de la mia propia, pero bueno, queria tocar todas las parejas posibles y por existir) no me mates, no hace falta que lo leas (lo entendere). Espero que os haya gustado el LxL!!! Chau!!! Hasta el proximo drabble._


	3. Flor

_Hola!! Pues aquí traigo el tercer drabble!! Es el primer drabble que escribí de Death Note y le tengo bastante cariño, asi que tratadmelo bien xD. Eso es todo, espero que os guste mucho._

**3. Flor**

_**·Personajes:** Misa y Light_

_**·Palabaras:** 336_

_**·Comentarios:** No me apasiona la pareja, pero Misa merece un pequeño regalito (y no iban a ser todos los drabbles LxLight no?? xDD). El drabble salió a partir de pensar palabras sin orden o sentido. La primera que se me ocurrió fue esta._

* * *

Con un sonoro suspiro, Misa de dejó caer hacia atrás, rebotando en la blanda cama varias veces. Llevaba más de tres horas escribiendo en la Death Note, sin descanso, matando a los pocos criminales que aun quedaban en el mundo. Todo eso después, claro, del pesado y cansado rodaje de la película. Ya estaba harta. Si no fuera por su eterno amor hacia Light, los criminales camparían a sus anchas desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

Intentó despejarse y entró en su pagina web, recien reformada por uan de sus fans. Una foto de ella, sonriedo y muy feliz, apareció en pantalla. ¡Cuan diferente se sentía ahora! Y entonces, se quedó sorprendida al ver el primer mensaje, colgado ese mismo día. ¡Hoy era su cumpleaños¡Y no se había acordado ni ella misma! Una lágrima de rabia recorrió sus mejillas. Había estado tan ocupada con la libreta mortal y el trabajo que ya ni se acordaba de su propio cumpleaños.

El ruido de una llave girar informó a Misa de que Light ya había llegado a casa. Se secó la lágrima con rapidez y una sonrisa falsa asomó en su rostro.

-¡Hola Light!-Exclamó con entusiasmo fingido-. ¡Te estaba esperando! Estirate, yo me voy a duchar.- Le dió un beso en la mejilla y entró en la ducha.

El agua le enfrió las ideas. Si ella no se había acordado, Light menos. Pero devía ser fuerte, por su matrimonio. No debía fallarle. Al menos, podía estar a su lado. Con eso ya era feliz. Se limpió la cara de lágrimas y volvió a sonreir, esta vez más sinceramente. Se secó el pelo y el cuerpo y se enfundó su pijama más sexy.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con Light completamente dormido en la cama, como un angel inofensivo. A su lado, en el sitio de la cama que correspondía a Misa, había una bonita rosa roja. Misa sonrió. A veces, Light sabía hacerse querer y en esos momentos, Misa era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

* * *

_Pues hasta aqui lo que se daba... si, lo se, muy corto xD. Es el primer que escribi, pero ya sabeis, ahora estoy escribiendo mas largos. Cuando acabe de colgar los 7 primeros que son cortitos, seran los otros mas largos (o eso espero). La ultima vez me pase contestando, asi que ahora voy a ir a saco xDDD._

_**Nano:** Hola! Pues mira, como esta es la contestacion de un review enviado a un drabble, tambien lo hare cortito xD. Se lo que piensas, asi que no me vengas con esta xD. Se que no te gustan las cosas cortas como los drabbles, no quiero que los leas porque te sientas obligado. Te ha gustado este? Espero que si, aunque de momento, de los tres mi preferido es el dos. Besos! Y merci por el review. **C-Near-L:** Hola! Jajaja yo te entendi xD. A mi me encanta el LightxL sobre cualquier pareja y creo que Death Note es de los mangas mas shonen-ai camuflados que hay xD. Me encanta, eso si eh! Owo me alegro que no se te olvide el amigo botton go, es muy agradable saber la opinion de los demas xD. No creo que sean buenos, pero se intenta. Gracias por tus comentarios y tus animos! Chau!!! **Megumi-neechan:** Hii!! Si, ya vi el MattxMello xDDD. A mi tambien me gusto, pero no se convirtio en mi pareja preferida, mas que nada porque no salen casi nada en el manga (ya lo acabe). Si, Matsuda es asi de guai xD. No se si se entendio, pero lo que queria decir es que Matsuda se pasaba todo el rato en el lavabo intentando defecar (es que me han dicho que se entendia diferente). Nee-chan, merci por tu review! Espero que este tambien te haya gustado. Chau! **Yuki-dono:** Holaaa! xDD Si, aunque no lo parezca, Matsuda es un pervertido en potencia xDDD. Y mas cuando esta aburrido!! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que nos veamos mas por aqui . Gracias por el review!! **Nekoi:** Holaa! Tranqui, no hace falta que te logues, se quien eres jujuju (que mal suena eso xD) Jajaja si, el misaL es genial, tengo que escribir mas de esta pareja xD. Jajaja original? Nose, me gusto poner a Matsuda en una situacion asi xD. A mi si me gusta bastante, aunque no es de mis preferidos y si, vi el final (lo lei ayer xDDD) y realmente me parecio rarisimo. Si es que sin L nada es lo mismo. Bueno, apuntado la idea de la suite xD, pero es que L es tan morboso que le mola hacerlo en sitios asi (y Light no se queja xDD). Bueno, se que no te vas a leer este xDD. No te lo tendre en cuenta, tranqui! Merci por el review, y espero que tambien te gustara Adiction (a ver si la semana que viene actualizo!). Chau!!! Besos!_

_Y bueno, he sido breve esta vez? Espero que al menos lo haya sido mas, que esto de contestar con tanta extension no esta bien porque ocupa mas que el drabble al final xDDD. El proximo, MatsudaxSayu!!! Jaja (si, pareja rara, algun problema? xDDD). Chau y gracias!!!_


	4. Mariposa

_Este es de los primeros drabbles que escribí, pero como veis, ya no son tan cortitos. Esta vez casi llego a las 400 palabras, cuando antes ni alcanzaba las 300. Sobre la pareja, seguro que a muchos le habra estrañado tal pareja, pero a mi me gusta xDDD. Solo han aparecido juntos una vez en todo el manga, pero ya se me ocurrió escribir algo sobre ellos, aunque fuera tan cortito como este drabble. Espero que os guste igual que a mi._

**4. Mariposa**

_**·Personajes:** Matsuda y Sayu_

_**·Palabras:** 386_

_**·Comentarios:** Me apetecia escribir de una pareja rara y me salio esta... Me encanta como me ha quedado, sinceramente, aunque Matsuda parace un poco OC... bueno, ya me comentareis vosotros!_

* * *

Se dejó caer en el banco más cercano. Suspiró, resignado y contempló el paisaje, sin tener nada más que hacer. 

Un día libre. Al fin tenía un día libre y lo único que se le ocurría era eso, ir a dar una vuelta por el parque más cercano al centro de investigación. Ridículo. No era tan mala idea si se le hubiera ocurrido invitar al jefe o a Light, ya que con un poco de suerte, Sayu también aparecería por allí.. Realmente había canviado desde que era una enana, cuando Matsuda solía ir con Sochiro a su casa. Ahora estaba hecha una mujer, realmente guapa, como todos los de su familia.

Suspiró y miro al frente. De repente, en el arbol más cercano descubrió una bonita mariposa. No se trataba de las típicas y abundantes mariposas de ciudad que se solían ver en Tokio, similares a polillas, sino que era una mucho más bonita. Tenía las alas de un azul eléctrico hipnotizante y su cuerpo era negro, el cual resaltaba sobre dichas extremidades. Volaba revoloteando entre flor y flor, seguida por la mirada de Matsuda, que estaba embobado. La contempló volar hasta que se posó definitivamente en una flor, igual de bonita que el insecto.

-¿Matsuda?-Una voz dulce y femenina le habló por detrás. Era Sayu, la hija del jefe. Había aparecido como si el moreno, al pensar en ella, le hubiera enviado un mensaje telepático.

-¿Sayu?-Dijo, nervioso.

-Parecías cautivado por algo-Dijo ella, sonriendo y sentandose a su lado.

-Estaba observando la belleza de la mariposa. Aunque ahora he visto algo aun más bello.-Matsuda intentó poner su mejor cara de interesane y sonrió radiante a Sayu, que, sin poder contenerse, lanzó una carcajada, seguida de más de un minuto de risas imparables.

-¡Deverías haberte visto la cara¡Matsuda, no sirves para ligar!-Decía entre carcajadas la muchacha. Matsuda se ofendió y así lo mostró su expresión. Al fin, Sayu se calmó y paró de reir.- Tranquilo. A mi me gustas más así.- Y sonriendo, acercó su cara a la del moreno.

Pensandolo mejor, a Matsuda no le parecía tan mala idea haber pasado por el parque. Era una buena manera de desaprovechar el tiempo.

* * *

_Hasta aqui! Vaya final mas soso, realmente xD. Pero me sigue gustando el drabble jaja. Bueno, merci por todos los reviews (8!! Uau!), aqui los contesto (aunque como ya sabeis, lo mas brevemente posible):_

_**Geo:** Merci por leerlos y por pasarte por aqui! Tu tambien se nota que eres Geo la grande xD. Espero que te leas el proximo! Nos vemos por el msn, besos! **C-Near-L:** Holaa!! Si, pobrecita Misa, mira que no es mi personaje preferido, pero se merecia un drabble para ella xD. Suerte que Light sabe hacerse querer jajaja. Si, el shonen-ai esta super presente en DN y es una de las cosas que mas me gusta a mi tambien de la serie!! Mis drabbles son buenos? Espero que asi sea, y yo seguire publicando aunque no quede ya nadie que les guste xD. Aunque te veo desde el primero, asi que comienzo a cojerte cariño jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que sepas que siempre me animan un monton!!! Espero que este te haya gustado (aunque creo que seria al reves, que le haria Sayu a Matsuda xDD). **Megumi nee-chan:** Hola de nuevo nee-chan!! Jajaja Si, Light peca demasiado de soso, pero bueno, como esta ocupado con L, no le da mucho tiempo a Misa jujuju. Asi que no lo denuncies, pobrecito ninio! Jajaja Mola el melloxmatt, te aseguro que ahora que ya se quien es y tal, escribire al menos un drabble de ellos y te lo dedico xD. Espero que el Matsusayu te haya gustado, nos vemos!! Merci por dejar comentario! **Nekoi:** Uee! Te has logueado jajajaja. Me alegro que hayas superado tu vaguez xD. No te gusta el kakaita? xDD Con lo que mola! aunque entiendo lo del gaalee, opino igual. Al final no ha sido tan malo? xDD Suerte, me alegro que te haya gustado minimamente a pesar de ser la pareja que es xD. Es que Light veia peligrar los ojos y claro, le ha dejado el detalle. En el fondo lo unico que le preocupa es que Misa descubra su relacion con L y le abandone jajaja. Escribire mas LxLight y mas MisaxL, tranqui, porque a mi tambien me encanta esa dos parejas xD. Espero que te haya gustado el Matsuxsayu y ahora quito el "lo siento" del resumen jajaja. Besos y mil gracias por pasarte por aqui! Realmente, no te esperaba xD. Me alegro que te gustase adiction, ya lei tu review y pronto escribire el proximo... Bueno, abrazos y cuidate!! **Nano:** Holaa! Como que no te esperabas el drabble... la pareja? O el drabble que hice te sorprendio? xDD Pues claro, yo tambien prefiero el LxLight de calle! Y el MisaxL etc... De hecho, es la pareja que menos me gusta xD. Adition espero tenerlo para la proxima semana, aunque lo más seguro es que primero actualice Amor del Demonio... A mi Misa me cae algo mal xD y Light siempre sera mi amor!! Merci por el review. **Yuki-dono:** Hola de nuevo! Que bien verte por aqui de nuevo xD. Le mola quiere decir le gusta, y no se donde lo puse, pero lo siento, a veces me sale el lenguaje coloquial xDD. Jajajaja rompedora? Bueno, como todas las chicas de shonen no? (Sakura xDD aunque me cae bien ultimamente). Merci por los comentarios y espero que este te haya gustado mas. **Raven:** Lloraste? Como es posible?? Que bestia, pero si era muy malo xD. Me alegro que te gustase tanto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este tambien te guste (y si, es que triunfa mucho el LxLight jujuju xD) **Aelilim:** xDD Si, Light un poco OCC... seguro que en realidad ganaba así algo, porque sino no se le hubiera ocurrido xDD. Um... sere cuidadosa, pero lo siento, no se que significa tipear... T.T lo siento, si me lo explicas juro que lo tendre en cuenta! Merci por los comentarios!_

_Ya esta, hasta aqui lo que se daba xD (me he vuelto a enrollar T.T). El proximo volvera a ser LxLight (lo siento, adoro demasiado esa pareja jajaja) aunque bastante diferente del primero xDD. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leerme!!_


	5. Cadena

_Hola!! Siento haber tardado tanto, he estado bastante liada. Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo drabble, uno de mis preferidos (será porque es LxLight? xDD) que espero que os guste tanto como a mi. Siento de nuevo mucho la tardanza, todo lo bueno se hace esperar xDDD (es broma). Ahora si, os dejo con el drabble:_

**5. Cadena**

_**·Personajes:** Light y L_

_**·Palabras:** 413_

_**·Comentarios:** Un drabble de mi pareja preferida. Al menos uno debía estar inspirado por la dichosa cadenita xDDD._

* * *

La oscuridad los envolvía. En la oscura habitación del gran edificio, un muchacho castaño intentaba dormir. A su lado, la respiración acompasada de Ryuuzaki le hacía compañía cual canción de buenas noches. Se movió, incomodo, y la cadena tintineó. La cadena que los unía indefinidamente las venticuatro horas del día. La cadena que lo unía a L. Light se miró la mano y suspiró. No se acavaba de acostumbrar a la presencia constante de Ryuuzaki. 

Ahora tenía que cambiarse, ducharse, orinar y defecar con él. Y claro, tenía que dormir con él, las pocas horas que la investigación lo permitía. Y no sabía por qué, pero le incomodaba cada vez que quedaba desnudo delante suyo, como si ambos no fueran hombres o como si la visión del cuerpo sin ropa de L fuera a cambiar su destino.

Se movió de nuevo y fijó la vista en el techo. Nada, que el sueño no quería venir hoy. Y eso que lo necesitaba. Miró de refilón el cuerpo de su compañero de cama y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ryuuzaki... ¿Estás despierto?-Preguntó, como último recurso de distracción.

La figura de su lado se movió y le miró, por encima de esas oscuras ojeras negras tan características en el muchacho.

-Sí.

Light también lo miró y se puso algo nervioso por la proximidad, como si antes hubieran estado separados por miles de kilometros.

-Er...-De repente, su brillante inteligencia estaba desaparecida en combate-.¿La cadena era necesaria? Es muy incomodo hacerlo todo contigo y, además, cada vez uqe me muevo, suena y me molesta.-Dijo Light, sin que se le ocurriera algo mejor que decir para salvar la situación. ¿Por qué se moría de ganas de hablar con él?

Ryuuzaki no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando, hasta que atinó a hablar.

-Sabes que es necesaria-.Dijo con su neutra voz-. Tantas ganas tienes de que nos separemos? Quieres ir al baño, para poder matar a criminales?- L sonrió-. Que ingenuo... aunque puede que eso fuera lo mejor. Pero prefiero tenerte yo mismo controlado. Así que, tendrás que encontrar otras funciones a la cadena.-Y dicho esto, se giró, dándole la espalda.

-¿Otras funciones¿A que te refieres?-Dijo el castaño, desconcentrado. L se volvió a girar con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-A esto.-Lo rodeó con la cadena sin dejar de sonreir.

Esa noche, Light no pudo dormir. Eso sí, no osó nunca más quejarse de la cadena. Había aprendido a encontrarle el lado bueno.

* * *

_Este ha quedado un pelin más largo, no creeis? Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, ahora a contestarlos (como siempre, intentado ser breve para no hacerme pasada, aunque se que acabarán siendo las contestaciones más largas que el propio drabble xD):_

_**Raven:** Jajajaja si, hacen una extraña pero buena pareja. Te imaginaste Matsuxsayu?? Bueno, intentaré que las parejas sean aun mas raras xDDDD. Me alegro que te gusten los drabbles, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, y espero que este tampoco te haya defraudado! Merci por el review! **Yuki-dono:** xDDD Te gusto?? Si, bueno, Matsu es un guarro pero en verdad no se atreve a nada jajaja. Yo llevo cuatro años en el parque de la plaza, pero aun no me ha pasado otra cosa que me han crecido los pelos y me he adelgazado xDDD. Pero algun dia llegara el momento!! xDD No importa si lees las respuestas de otros reviews, solo que me extrañó porque no lo había puesto en ninguna contestacion tuya xD. Aun no me he acabado Shaman King, aunque es muy mono el horohoroxren, prefiero el yohxren! Se me hacen una pareja preciosa!! No se porque xD. Y no, no todas las bishoujos se meten por el medio de las relaciones. Merci por el review! **Nano:** Jajaja me alegro que te gustase. No se, lo de la mariposa fue una inspiracion. Quizas estaba leyendo Bleach antes y me vino a la cabeza o algo xD. Pues a ver si te ha gustado el LxL, porque con lo que me lo curre!! Nah, es broma, aun asi espero que te haya gustado! Light sale muy mono en el drabble (es que cuando no es un asesino es una monada! Y cuando lo es, es... se muere de babas) así que como no te guste te mato xD. Es coña. Merci por el review!! **Nekoi:** T.T espero que te conectes pronto, te hecho de menos! Si, se que Matsuda no te gusta... Lo he sacado dos veces ya! Jo, se esta pasando xD. Nee, tardara en salir otra vez, que prefiero a Light o L! Aun asi, me alegro que te gustara. Si, al final del manga me quede flipando con el... T.T pero no me recuerdes el final, que me destrozo la imagen perfecta de mi Lightcito! Ua! Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios positivos, yo tambien odio el OCC, asi que intento que me queden lo maximo IC posible. El primer esbozo de ese drabble, Matsu quedaba demasiado OCC, asi que lo cambie. Merci por lo de la mariposa, no se porque salio asi xD. Yo tambien tenia pensado de hacer sobre personajes a secas y de hecho tengo uno escrito de Light. A ver si lo publico pronto (aunque no me convence). Aunque te hayas leido este drabble, espero que te guste de nuevo xDDD. Merci por el review! **C-Near-L:** Te gusto? Bien!! Loveless? Es una de mis series pendientes, a ver cuando la puedo leer o ver. También salen mariposas? Me alegro de tener una fan fija xDD Jujuju me llamo Kotoko Hyuuga y mi cara es la de Hinata xDDDD. Pero bueno, no te deprimas, ya veras como conseguiras saber mi nombre xD. Claro que te tengo cariño y claro que tus comentarios me animan! Cada comentario me anima y como mas largos, mas animan xDDD Espero que te haya gustado el LxLight y mira! Tiene 413 palabras!! xDD Soy guai xDD: Muchas gracias por el review!! **Yuki-dono:** Owo no te preocupes mujer! Mientras lo hayas leido yo ya estoy contenta! Pero muchas gracias igualmente por habertelo leido y haberte tomado la molestia de enviar otro review. Me alegro que te gustase minimamente. Elemental, querido Watson, LxMisa hacen mejor pareja (a mi parecer) que LightxMisa xDD. Aun asi, prefiero mil veces el LightxL jajaja. Aun asi lo leiste, me hiciste feliz, Watson. No eres mal Watson, tranquila xD. Espero que sigas leyendo mis drabbles y que este te haya gustado minimamente. Au revoi Watson xD._

_Eso es todo!! En el proximo drabble, MelloxNear lo mas seguro, aunque esta vez no aseguro nada, porque lo tengo escrito pero no me convence. Si lo retoco un poco, ya sabeis, MelloxNear xDD. Gracias por leer!_


	6. Lápida

_Holaa! Nuevo drabble xD. Espero que os guste, este es algo especial... dramatico owo xD. Creo que es el unico que no me ha salido comico de momento._

_**6. Lápida**_

_**·Personajes: **Near y Mello_

_**·Palabras:** 443_

_**·Comentarios:** Nuevo drabble. Melloxnear, que ya era hora que escribiera sobre la pareja xD. Me ha quedado rarisimo owo. De hecho, hasta el ultimo momento dudare si publicarlo o no, pero Nano me ha dicho que esta bien. Espero que si xD_

**

* * *

**

Near no solía hablar con sus compañeros. No le gustaba nadie ni tampoco era gustado por los demás. No le importaba mucho. Donde estuvieran los juegos que le permitían pensar en sus cosas, donde estuvieran los puzzles... ¿Qué necesidad de gente había? Pero en ese momento, necesitaba esa gente, así que hizo tripas corazón y se acercó a una chica.

-¿Sabes dónde está Mello?-Preguntó, mientras se rizaba un mechón de su blanco pelo entre los dedos.

-Creo que estaba en el patio de atrás.-Contestó la chica, extrañada por el comportamiento ausente y seco del muchacho.

Near no dijo nada más, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lugar que le había indicado ella. Se podía decir que Mello era su persona más cercana, sin contar con L. Era el único que le igualaba en inteligencia, aunque se podía decir que era un poco impulsivo. Pero sus personalidades nunca habían encajado mucho. Mello odiaba perder y Near era demasiado pasota.

Sin embargo, esta vez él había seguido sus impulsos. Después de su marcha precipitada del despacho del director, Near había querido hablar con él. Quizás para disculparse, quizás simplemente para verlo una última vez antes de que se marchara para siempre. No le gustaba sentir esa extraña sensación, como de tener mariposas en la barriga, que chocaban entre ellas dentro de su interior. Una y otra vez, le venía a la cabeza la desencajada cara de Mello al enterarse de la muerte de su predecesor.

Allí lo encontró. La niña no había mentido. Exactamente donde pensaba. Arrodillado a una tumba sin nombre y sin cuerpo y con las manos en la cara. Parecía totalmente destrozado. Near se acercó despacio y le tocó el hombro, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Michael...-Le llamó flojito. Nunca había sentido esa inseguridad. ¿Sería la muerte de L?

-¡Cállate¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!- Se le quebró la voz y volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus manos.-¡Voy a atrapar a Kira! Cueste lo que cueste. Por L...

-Así que te vas...-Demasiado flojo, demasiado débil. Mello alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos rojos.

-¡Pues claro! Atraparé a ese maldito asesino antes que tú. ¡Te lo prometo!

Near se acercó a él y, con sus labios, tocó los hinchados de Mello, haciendo poca presión antes de separar el casto y corto beso.

-De acuerdo, seremos rivales.-Dijo, solamente.

Mello se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Después, se levantó, tocó fugazmente la cabeza de Near en señal de despedida y se marchó. Near lo vio salir por la puerta trasera como un fugitivo. En su bolsillo, la foto de la única persona importante para él.

* * *

_Ya ta! Cada vez son mas largos xD. Ale, a responder reviews xD. Gracias a todos _

_**Yuki-dono:** Jajajajajaj. Ama a todo el mundo, es verdad!! Es un repartidor de amor y tranquilidad xD. Me ha hecho reir mucho, ese comentario xD. Yo solo odio a la Sakura-basura (adoro esta rima xDD) de la primera temporada, a partir del Shippuden se me hace simpatica y todo xD. Misa, es que la encuentro bastane tontita... pero claro, va de gotic lolita y por eso le perdono todo xD. Adoro su ropa - O.O Que trauma! Asi que cumples años el mismo dia que l muere? Dios, pobrecita... Jajajaja si, Light aprende a no quejarse y a buscar el lado bueno de la vida xD. Well, querido Watson, espero que este drabble te haya gustado, es MelloxNear xDDD. Y si, todos devemos adorar a la cadena!! Es nuestra diosa xDD. Merci por el review. **Nano:** A vale, muy bonito. Asi que simplemente ibas buscando una historia que tenia en favoritos... que morro! Ahora no te quiero xDD (Es coña xD) Me alegro que te gustase el drabble. Asi que punto pervertido?? xDDD. Que conste que en Blue Note es el unico "fic" que actualizo con puntualidad xD. Sera porque ya los tengo escritos o algo (se me acaban las existencias! Tengo que reponer drabbles xD). Asi que como ves, no tardo tanto como dices! Bueno, merci por el comentario. **Raven:** Asi que no te gusta el LxL y igualmente lo has leido?? Muchas gracias. Este tambien ha sido yaoi, pero el proximo ya veras como no. Gracias por el review! **C-Near-L:** Jajaja yo tambien quiero todo eso... En mi cumple, espero un L, un Light y la cadenitaa! xD. Si, ya he leido loveless! Es verdad que sale una mariposa! Aunque la imagen, o no la he visto o no me he fijado. Tus reviews son de los mas largos, asi que muchas gracias! En serio me animan mucho a continuar. Sino, quizas ya me habria deprimido y ya no escribiria nada. Escribe!! Yo te leo! Espero que tambien te haya gustado este melloxnear como el LxL y mil gracias por el review! Siento ser tan seca, es que sino me enrollo demasiado xD. Ah! Y mi cara es mas parecida, ahora que lo pienso, a una mezcla entre... Bueno, yo diria que me parezco minimamente a Misa (me voy a disfrazar de ella en una convencion xD). **Megumi:** Nee-chan!! Tu pareja preferida es SayuxMatsu?? Pues me alegro que te gustase xD. Y si, Light y L (sobretodo ese ultimo) tienen un toque picaron que adoro! Yo quiero uno (o dos xD). Me alegro que te gusten mis historias y nada, editora, nos vemos para la proxima entrega xD. Merci por el review!_

_Eso es todo!! El proximo miercoles, mas xD. El proximo drabble es de una pareja aun mas rara que el MatsuxSayu: AiberxWedy xDDDD. Ale, au revoir!!!_


	7. Velocidad

Un día tarde, lo se, pero es que ayer estube en el camping de los p y no podía actualizar. Si os sirve de consuelo, me aburri tanto que escribí 4 drabbles mas xD. Os vale?? Bueno, este es wedyxaiber, a ver si os gusta!

7. Velocidad

_**·Personajes: **Wedy y Aiber_

_**·Palabras:** 348_

_**·Comentarios:** Este drabble se me ocurrió un día sin pensar xD. Es un poco malo, sobretodo el final, pero como siempre mi asesor y corrector personal, Nano, me ha dicho que es publicable xD. Asi que aquí estoy_

* * *

Velocidad. La tan amada y temida. Se podía decir que era una fanatica de la velociad. En ese mismo momento lo demostraba, recorriendo las calles de Tokyo. Y lo adoraba. Adoraba esos paseos a media noche, el viento golpeándole la poca cara que el casco dejaba entrever, la resplandor de las luces callejeras y la luna en lo alto del cielo. No lo hubiera cambiado por nada en el mundo. Giró a la derecha con maestría y sin bajar casi la velocidad y entonces, ocurrió. 

Pasó todo muy rápido. No pudo siquiera parpadear cuando un joven alto y castaño se puso delante suyo en el paso de cebra. Si no hacía algo, se lo comería. Y no le convenía ahora que la acusaran de homocida. Todo eso, pero, no lo pensó. Tan solo siguió el instinto y, con un giro radical, cayó al suelo aun con la moto cogida, derrapando mientras rozaba con la rueda delantera el hombre.

Y el silencio. Nadie había sido testigo, solo ellos dos. A duras penas, Wedy se levantó, se quitó el casco y se acercó a la victima que estaba en el suelo sentada por la impresión y el susto.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-¡Pues claro que no, idiota¡Casi me atropellas¿Es qué no miras por donde vas?-Dijo, cabreado.

-¿Y tú¿No miras antes de cruzar la calle¡Estúpido!-Contestó ella, también cabreada. ¡Encima que trataba de ayudarlo!

-¡Encima¿Sabes a que velocidad ibas? Anda, ahora debes llevarme al hospital.-Se levantó y se dirigió a la moto.

-¡Pero tendrá morro!-Wedy levantó la moto y se montó, esperando que subiera detrás suyo.

Arrancó y ellos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Había reducido la velocidad y ahora el ruido del motor era tan solo un sauve ronroneo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó el castaño, aprobechando un semaforo.

-Wedy-Dijo solamente.

-Aiber.

En ese momento, Wedy no sabía que pensar del muchacho. Aunque en esos instantes, lo único que quería era matar al castaño. Y es que hay amores que matan.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí lo que se daba! Merci al chico-que-odia-los-drabbles por ayudarme con el final xDD. Bueno, a ver si me da tiempo a contestar, pero esta vez si seré breve que tengo mucha prisa:_

_**Yuki-dono:** Querido Watson! Usted esta plagado de traumas eh! xDDD Me alegro jajaja. Tranqui, fue casto y a ver si escribo otro melloxnear menos casto xDD. No sabia que Kira leyera la mente, pero yo si puedo xD. Espero que te haya gustado el wedyxaiber y nada, que de momento no te envio los perros xD. Si, el mayor dios de la historia es nuestro querido botton go (a ver cuando me paso a leer tus historias (trauma tmb xD). Gracias por el review y siento ser tan breve. **C-Near-L:** xDDD Quieres una lapida? Y el Mello traumado o no?? xD Espero que no quiera ahora tambien una Wedy, un Aiber y una moto xDDD. Jajja nadie se acuerda de ellos xDDD. Bueno, la convencion es en octubre, aun queda xDD. Te haces una idea de mi cara?? Que miedo owo espero que no me mates aun (sino no podre colgar mas drabbles xD). Me alegro que te gustara, muchas gracias por el comment (voy rapido, lo siento T.T). **Nano:** T.T un dia que te enrollas y yo tengo que ser brevee. Eso de breves y concisos... que pasa si yo no lo soy eh? Es mas divertido asi xDD. Sobre el drabble, este tambien esta aprovado por ti y no me acaba de convencer xD. Aunque el de Video no lo voy a colgar por ti, ya sabes que me dejo influenciar por tu opinion. Muchas gracias por enrollarte, yo no puedo T.T Nos vemos!! Merci por el comment y mientras te lo leas una vez yo soy feliz. **Raven:** Bien, este no es yaoi xD. Espero que te haya gustado y lamento, la verdad es que me gusta mas el yaoi en Death Note xDD Aun asi, aunque sea por ti, intentaré que este mas o menos equilibrado. Gracias por leerlos igualmente y por el review! **Nekoi (x2 xDD):** No te preocupes, ademas, ese ya lo habias leido, asi que es normal que no te pasaras. Opino igual que tu xD. Esa cadena es demasiado inspiradora... aix, malditos autores, que nos mataron a L!! Con las escenitas picantes que habia con la dichosa cadena. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro que te gustase el drabble xD. Sobre el NearxMello... Asi que te ha gustado wahahahahah Soy guai xDDD. Asi que ahora te gusta el nearxmello... y quieres que te pase lo mismo con el nearxlight... la mala eres tu xDD. Bueno, al menos me das la palabra. Intentaré hacer lo posible con tu encargo, yo la pareja que habia pensado era NearxL (y de hecho tengo uno escrito de la pareja) pero NearxLight... bueno, todo es posible xD. Yo te la escribo, en serio jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara tanto el drabble. Queria hacerlos especialmente cucos y bueno, Mello se deja porque esta triston. A ver si consigo que al final te gusten todas las parejas de Death Note (menos el LightxMisa, esa no te intento convencer xD). Indirecta pillada, pronto en tu quiosco mas cercano xDDD (primer cap escrito y pasado). Bueno, merci por todo y nos vemos!! Tus reviews larguisimos (como a mi me gustan xD)._

_Al final me he enrollado como siempre xD. Me voy rapido o me matan! El proximo, uno de Matt en solitario con toques de lime y de Melloxmatt xDDD. Espero que os guste!!_


	8. Hetero

Nuevo drabble! Iba a colgarlo mañana, pero Yuki me ha animado y he decidido colgarlo hoy xD.** ALERTA!:** Este drabble contiene escenas si no explicitas casi casi xDDD. Asi que si lo leeis, es bajo vuestra responsabilidad (no quiero traumas a mi espalda). Comprendere que no lo querais leer . Disfrutad del MattxMello!!

**8. Hetero**

_**·Personajes:** Matt y Mello_

_**·Palabras:** 327_

_**·Comentarios:** Me ha quedado raro xD. Si mi asesor no me hubiera dicho que le ha gustado, no estaria colgado xDDD. Espero que os guste. En un principio iba a centrarse en Matt, pero acabó asi._

* * *

Él era hetero. Siempre lo había tenido muy claro. Se había excitado con mujeres, se había masturbado con mujeres y había mantenido sexo con mujeres. Así que no tenía ningún problema con eso. Él era hetero y no había discusión posible. El problema no iba por esa dirección. El problema era cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante la visión de su compañero de trabajo. Por mucho que Mello pareciera una chica, no podía excitarse, se negaba a admitirlo. Pero aunque lo negara y lo negara mil veces, sabía que era verdad.

Por eso, había decidido hacer una prueba. Se masturbaría pensando en él y para ver qué ocurría. Era una prueba algo estúpida, pero el tema no le dejaba pensar con mucha más claridad. Pero a él no le podían gustar los hombres. Ni uno. No lo iba a permitir.

Esa misma noche, se puso manos a la obra. No le costó mucho imaginarse al rubio contoneándose delante suyo, vestido con su propia camiseta a rallas que casi no tapaba nada. Su imaginación vagó hasta tener a Mello encima de él, cogiendo su erección con las manos y lamiendo los restos de líquido pre-seminal.

-Mello...

Ya se corría. No lo podía creer. Se había corrido pensando en un hombre. Abrió los ojos, cansado, y lo que vio ante él le heló la sangre como hacía tiempo que no le pasaba. Allí, de pie, estaba el protagonista de sus fantasías, con el rostro manchado de su semilla y una expresión cabalgando entre sorpresa e ira -aunque más inclinada hacia ésta última.

-Mello, yo, te lo puedo explicar...

-Tú... tú te estabas masturbando... ¡Pensando en MÍ! -Exclamó, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Nah, eso no es verdad.

-¡¡MATT!!- Toda la ciudad, y parte de las vecinas, pudo oír el grito atronador del rubio.

Esa noche, Matt descubrió que sus gustos habían cambiado desde que conocía a Mello. ¿Pero qué más daba? Realmente era tan adorable cuando se enfadaba...

* * *

_Hasta aquí lo que se daba. ¿Os ha gustado?? No se, me da la impresion de que me han quedado un poco OCC y raros... xD Bueno, Mello me ha quedado OCC, pero quien no reaccionaria asi ante tal vision? xDDD. Contesto los reviews:_

_**Yuki:** Wiii!! Querida Watson, aquí esta el drabble de la semana. Si, tu reply me ha ayudado a actualizar xD. Ya lo tenia escrito, pero no me atrevia a colgarlo y entre tus ganas de que actualizara y mi querido Nano apoyandome, me he decidido a colgarlo. Espero que te haya gustado. A ver, asi que Kira lee mentes. Que guai!! Yo quiero ser Kira y dominar a los perros xD. Yo ya sabia que Aiber estaba casado, pero bueno, representa que eso era en su juventud xDDD. Ya ves, hoy me he puesto a leer historias que tenia pendientes. Y si, mi msn esta en mi profile, si quieres agregarme seras bienvenida!!! Pues eso, querido Yuki Watson, aquí esta el MelloxMatt NADA casto xDDDDD (y quien se atreva a decir lo contrario morira) Y a mi Matt me traumo.. porque lo amo demasiado! Eso es todo, de nuevo gracias por el review de siempre!!!** C-Near-L:** Jajajaja ok! Hare un drabble en que Wedy mata a Aiber y el futuro se cambia y la Death Note la coje un pringado pero Light y L se conocen misteriosamente xDDDDD. Ok, pues para tu cumple tendras una lapida y una cadena xDDD. A mi tambien me dan miedo las motos owo y los personajes... bueno, depende de los contactos tampoco son tan dificiles de conseguir wahahaha xD. Bueno, lo de las palabras va variando. Ves? Este es cortito, pero creo que el siguiente es mas largo. No se, es depende como me salen. Muchas gracias por querer leer siempre mis drabbles y si, siento haber sido tan borde. Con lo que odio que sean bordes conmigo! Pero ninguno de vosotros lo es xD. Mil mercis por tus reviews semanales y espero que el melloxmatt te guste! Ah! Y gracias por decir que escribo bien! Son ese tipo de cosas las que suben el animo en dias malos (aunque hoy no lo tenga xD). Chau! **Chico-que-odia-los-drabbles:** Esta vez si que te has currado el review! Es mas largo que de costumbre xD. Si es que soy tan buen ejemplo a seguir!!!! Y si, aun me siento culpable por haber utilizado tu final.. te di creditos?? Porque te los mereces owo. Avisa y si no te di en el proximo capitulo te los doy xDDD. No me gusta el final de este T.T. Siento haber utilizado el sin corregir, iba con tanta prisa que se me paso. Eres mi asesor. Sabes de sobra que mi confianza en mi misma es nula y que necesito que alguien apruebe lo que escribo antes de publicarlo. No sabes lo mal que lo pasaba cuando no habia nadie (que tampoco fue mucho tiempo... yo diria que la temporada de los tres primeros caps de Adiction o asi). Antes de ti eran Saku y jily quien me ayudaban a publicar o no xD. Soy debil, dependo de los demas xDDD. El drabble del video es penoso y se quedara entre tu y yo, no lo pienso publicar. Por cierto, se te corto el drabble. Asi que me despido ya que aquí se quedo xD. Merci por comentar, eres el hermanito mas sepsy que tengo!!! **Nekoi:** Puff este año te voy a entender, porque me voy a apuntar a una academia de ingles. Mañana o lunes voy ha ir ha hacer el examen y estoy bastante nerviosa, realmente. Bueno, es que he intentado que los drabbles toquen a todos. De aqui dos o tres pondre uno de Ryuk (a peticion tuya de que hubiera uno de personajes a solas) asi que imaginate xDDD. Merci por decir que es original y no te preocupes, yo entiendo que tienes que pensar en ingles, asi que ale, buena suerte y espero que encuentres un rinconcito. Se que te habra gustado xDD (se que no xD) y vale, oido cocinaa! Uno de mikami! Ya tenia pensado hacer uno de el, pero bueno, te lo dedicare xDDD. **Raven:** jajajajaj es que como son tan poco importantes en la serie... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado aun asi! Mil gracias por comentar, que sepas que escribire algunos hetero para ti ok??_

_Eso es todo amigos!!! El proximo drabble sera un LxLight lo mas seguro, pero como no estoy del todo segura pues nada, os quedais con la duda xDDDD._


	9. Lluvia

Holaa! Bien, este es el noveno drabble ya. Os podeis creer que ya llevo nueve! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios . Espero que este os guste igual que todos mas o menos jajajaja. Es un LxLight (si, otro xDDD)

**9. Lluvia**

_**·Personajes:** L y Light_

_**·Palabras:** 212_

_**·Comentarios:** Este es un drabble antiguo y por eso es tan cortito. Nano no se ha quejado de nada, ni de las faltas, asi que se diria que es un drabble perfecto xDDDDD. Pero no lo es xDD. Que conste que lo escribí hace MUCHO tiempo (fue de los primeros) y por eso esta algo penoso... Sorry. Ya he empezado el instituto, asi que quizas algun miercoles no pueda actualizar. Hare lo posible para que no sea asi._

* * *

Tokio se transformaba cuando llovía. La ciudad solía ser animada y movida cuando el sol brillaba encima de las cabezas de los habitantes. Pero cuando éste dejaba pasar a las nubes cargadas de H2O, se convertía en una gran mole de edificios tristes y desolados. Siempre multicolor, la ciudad pasaba a ser de un gris oscuro y las únicas personas que paseaban llevaban paraguas de ese mismo color.

Pero a L le gustaba ver llover. Solía ir solo a la azotea más alta que encontrase y se ponía cara al viento, para que las pequeñas gotas golpeasen su rostro con violencia. Era su momento de soledad preferido, un momento en el que olvidaba todo y sólo disfrutaba de la sensación. Por eso se extrañó cuando un día apareció por la puerta Light, en su rincón personal.

-Ryuuzaki... ¿Qué haces aquí solo?-Preguntó nada más verlo.

-Disfrutar de la lluvia.- ¿Cómo explicarle la sensación que le embargaba cada vez que podía gozar de las pequeñas gotas golpeando su cuerpo?

Light se acercó a él y, pillándole por sorpresa, le besó, sin que el pasmado L ofreciera resistencia.

-La lluvia es mejor disfrutarla con compañía.-Dijo, con una de sus sonrisas dulces y falsas.

L también sonrió. Por una vez, Light tenía razón.

* * *

_Puff, si me ha parecido cortito hasta a mi xDDDDD. Bueno, no tengo tiempo porque si no no actualizo, asi que nah, a por los reviews directamente xDDD. Muchas gracias a todos por comentar!!!_

_**Yuki:** Holaa! Como siempre, la primera xDDD. Owo si, me animaste!! Que alguien estuviera esperando el miercoles para leer algo que yo he escrito me hace mucha ilusion! Y como no queria defraudarte, publique el miercoles xDDDD. Asi, como debe ser. Jajajajaja si, ese dia hubo un buen terremoto xDD. Todos los recuerdan como el dia que mas muertos ha habido por culpa de un grito xDDD. Jajajajajaja bueno, pero por si acaso me daba miedo... porque quizas reaccionaban de otra forma. Bueno, al menos te ha gustado xDD. Ya me diras si publicas ese fic y tal y yo lo leo!! Y si, tengo que escribir el LightxNear, aunque no tengo ni idea de por donde enfocarlo (vale, solo tengo una idea demasiado ligera para ser idea xDD). Bueno, Watson, espero que encontrases tu osito (espero que Ita no xD) y muchisimas gracias por leerme, como siempre, y por dejar review!! **Nano:** Jajajajaja no te quejes tanto, a todos nos pasa, chico-que-odia-los-drabbles xDD. Ya veras, acabaras tu escribiendo drabbles xD Aunque este no me convence del todo xDD. Owo como puedes decir eso!? Tu sigues odiando los drabbles xDDD. Y yo publico cuando puedo, pero necesito una ayuda moral que me apoye, simplemente eso. No quiero esa filosofia! Hubo una temporada en que publicaba sin nadie comentandome y recuerdo que lo pasaba fatal. Asi que prefiero quedarme asi, que ya estoy muy comoda xD. Owo pero entendere que mi asesor y corrector no quiera seguir xD. Tendre que buscarme otro, aunque no creo que sea tan bueno -.- Tranqui, se que te gusto xDDD. No hace falta que te expliques mas jajaj. Por cierto, lo de enfin un delfin lo odio xD. Jajajaja eso fanfiction! Y si el lo deja yo no! xDDD Es coña, yo tambien? Bueno, merci por el comentario!!! Te quiero mucho, no estoy muy lucida. Sera porque quiero ir rapido?? Byee! **Nekoi:** Jajaja ya sabes que intento darles un toque original a mis historias xDD. Lo de hetero me gusto bastante xDDD. Y tienes razon, Mello tiene una personalidad mas.. sadica? La adoro xDDDD. Lo adoro, despues de (ojo, lista mortal xD): L, Light, Matt (estos van en ese orden segun el dia xD), Near y entonces, Mello xDDD. Bueno, siento lo de la fiesta, mira que llega a ser puñetera la señora de rojo!!! Yo siempre digo que me siento choff xDDDD (por lo de la señora de rojo, digo) por cierto, que de aqui poco creo que me toca owo. Bien, merci por dejar review aun en estas condiciones!! Muchas gracias y nos vemos!! **Yo-chan:** Uee!! Nueva lectora!! xDDD Asi que te gustan los graciosos? Pues este, a pesar de ser yaoi, no se si te gustara... espero que si xDDD. Muchas gracias por comentarme y espero que este te haya gustado (a pesar de no hacer gracia xD). **C-Near-L:** Holaa! No te preocupes, llegaste a tiempo xD Y si no llegas no pasa nada . Owo Tierno?? Bueno, si, Matt es un amor xDD. Y todos sabemos que Mello estaba feliz xDD. Y todos sabemos como acabaron ambos esa noche xDDDDD. Simpatica??? Aixx! Que mona!! En serio me consideras simpatica?? Muchisimas gracias!! Y bueno, supongo que si hay gente borde en el mundo xDD. Pero no me gusta no poder explicaros todo lo que quiero. Bueno, muchas gracias por tus animos y seguire escribiendo!! Lo aseguro!! De momento, aun tengo tres o cuatro en retaguardia xDDD. Mil gracias por el review y por ser tan agradable siempre!!! **Raven:** Jajajajajajaja a que si?? Si son una preciosidad!!! Me alegro que te hayas reido, eso solo me hace feliz! Aunque este no es gracioso, lo considero cuco... Aunque mal escrito xDD. Mil gracias por tu review semanal y nos vemos en el proximo!!1_

_Bueno, pues ya xDD. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentais, leeis o lo que sea que hagais xDDD. El proximo, no voy a decir de que es xDD. Uno, porque si es una que pienso sera sorpresa y dos porque aun no lo tengo claro. Así que sera totalmente sorpresa kukuku xD. Bueno, nos vemos!! Adios!!!_


	10. Manzana

Hola! Lo se, no tengo excusa... Con lo facil que es colgar un drabble! Pues si, lo se, pero el instituto me tenia super estresada y los fines de semana, casi no piso mi casa, asi que ya veis lo dificil que es actualizar.. Voy ha hacer lo posible por pasar drabbles hoy y asi los tendre ya en el pc y no tendre que tardar tanto la proxima vez.. El dia de publicacion se cambia al fin de semana, ya que miercoles es mi dia mas estresante (bueno, Lunes aun mas xD). A los que les leo (es decir, Nano, Nekoi y Yuki) intentare ponerme al dia entre hoy y mañana (hasta viernes no tengo examenes). Lo siento de nuevo y a ver si me estabilizo y escribo mas. Ahora si, os dejo con el drabble:

**1o. Manzana**

_**·Personajes:** Light, Ryuk_

_**·Palabras:** 342_

_**·Comentarios:** Este drabble salió de ves a saber donde de mi cabeza y me gustó, por eso lo publico... Representa que debe sacaros una sonrisa, aunque lo dudo xD. Espero que os guste y siento volver con un drabble asi T.T_

* * *

Vale, si, era culpa suya. Simplemente se aburría y había decidido tirar el cuaderno que le sobraba al mundo humano ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Y no había fallado. Los humanos eran la ostia y Light le había creado entretenimiento para unos años, bastante divertido, además. La batalla entre L y Kira... Nunca había vivido nada tan entretenido. El propio nombre que los humanos habían designado a Light demostraba que eran raro de cojones. Kira, derivación de killer... matador.

Y sí, todo era muy divertido. Pero Ryuk era un shinigami de acción y las largas horas delante de la consola jugando al Mario Tennis acababan por aburrirle. Dejó con la delicadeza de un shinigami -es decir, nula- el mando sobre la cama donde staba jugando y miró de reojo al castaña, que estaba concentrado en los deberes.

-Light... ¡"Maburro"!- Exclamó, dando vueltas encima de la cama.-Me aburro muuucho.

-Um...-Contestó el chico, pasándo olímpicamente de él.

-¿No quieres jugar a algo?

-Ryuk, intento concentrarme.-Se giró hacia él, dejando el lapiz sobre la mesa.- Sino mantengo mi nivel de mtricula y, a la vez, hago mi papel como Kira, L podría sospechar. Me va la vida en esto, así que callate y deja de molestar.-Y dicho eso, se volvió a girar hacia sus deberes y comenzó a escribir con su diminuta letra de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía hablarle asi¿Acaso no le temía? Pero ya se estaba aburriendo demasiado, por muy interesantes que fueran los hombres.

Salió de la habitación y se dedicó a recorrer la casa. Entonces, al lado de la cocina encontró una pequeña estancia atestada de estanterias llenas de comida. En una de ella, vió algo que le llamó la atención: una cesta llena de manzanas brillantes y rojas... Nada en comparación con las que había en el mundo de los shinigamis. Y parecían tan apetitosas... Nadie se daría cuenta si desaparecía una. Cogió una y se la metió entera en la boca, masticandola bastamente.

Y fue entonces cuando Ryuk descubrió el significado de la palabra adicción.

* * *

_Bueno, algo cortito xDD. Pero os ha gustado? Esta vez tiene un protagonista bien raro y peculiar... RYUK! xDD Se merecia al menos un drabble, pobre shinigami xD. Gracias por todos los reviews! Alla voy xD:_

_**Yuki-dono:** Holaa!! Wii, como siempre, tu fiel al botton go!! xD. Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, sabes que los adoro! xD Como que es como una esponja?? Las esponjas tambien saben escribir xD. No has leido nunca: Relato de una esponja? La pobre esponja traumada nos explica sobre su vida xD. Sobre el gevannihal, me lo apunto y a ver si lo puedo escribir! Al menos es mas facil que el NearxLight xDDD. Si, creo que el primero al menos lo lei xDD. Ita y su osito.. dios, esa autora si es buena y no como servidora! xDD. Bien, muchas gracias el review, Watson, y ya ves, la sorpresa era un poco penosa u.u pero me hacia ilusion hacer un drabble de un shinigami! xDD. Baii!! Cuidate!! cierra la ventana xD **Nano:** Me estas diciendo que el drabble era mas corto que una conversacion entre Solde y yo?? xDDDD (pues ahora esta hablador jaja). Bueno, pero mientras te gustase, yo soy feliz y puedo tirarme por la ventana en paz... Vale? Puedo? xD Light no solo esta mono cerca de L, Light es perfecto y L es dios xD. Puff, si hoy no me salen planes, que parece que no porque nadie se quiere enrollar a salir, paso lo que me queda de adiction y esta noche quizas ya este aqui colgado... Tengo muchas ganas de actualizar, para que mentirte xDD. Y que yo tenga ganas de actualizar es muy novedoso!! Bueno, hermanito, muchas gracias por todo! Espero que este te haya gustado (seguro que ya ni te acordabas xD). **Nekoi:** Ya sabes, adoro esa escena.. es de las pocas que he visto del anime xD (siempre preferi el manga, aunque tengo pendiente ver el anime porque me han dicho que esta genial). Ya sabes que yo adoro los psicopatas y malos xDD (Brian -) con corazon de oro en el fondo! Bueno, yo no los veo tan distintos.. en realidad, Light es un friki tambien jajajaj y el rico es L, asi que bueno, se compensan xDD. Bueno, me costara actualizar, pero lo conseguire!! Y no tardare tanto, o eso espero. Tus dos pedidos estan en proceso, solo necesito una clase de castellano inspiradora (la mujer esa es soporifera). Mil gracias por el review!!! **C-Near-L:** Si?? Yo prefiero la parte en que L le seca los pies a Light - babas multiples xDD Y no te preocupes, como ves, ahora tardaran mas asi que tendras tiempo de sobras xDDD. Simpatica, yo? Pues muchas gracias, eso intento al menos xD. Porque de borde no se puede ir por la vida (por eso estan lejos de aqui, los ahuyento jujuju (aunque alguno se cuela de vez en cuando xD)). Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, me siento tan culpable... pero bueno, al menos aqui esta el drabble sorpresa... SOBRE RYUK! Seguro que nadie se lo esperaba wahahaha xD. Bueno, mil gracias de nuevo por tus alagos y ya sabes, adoro tus reviews!! **Raven:** Aix, aix, bueno, dejame soñar un poco y creer que eso es real xD. Releyendo el drabble me he dado cuenta que es un poco penoso, pero a ver si escribo mejor a partir de ahora xD. Uix, yo con un Light haciendome compañia en la lluvia... muero de felicidad xD. Y con un L tambien.. y con un Matt!! Jajajaja. Bueno, gracias por tu review!! **Yo-chan:** Apoyo la mocion.. VIVA L! Y mojadito aun mas!!! Jajajajaja . Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro que te gustase.. y espero que este tambien te guste!!! Muchos besos!!! Merci por el review. **Matty:** Si, eso crees? Bueno, tambien es verdad que Matt pasa de esos temas xD. Eso si, lo de la masturbacion, representa que Mello lo pilla, eso no implica que este cerca en el momento que empieza xD. Salvajismo dices?? Oido cocina!! xDD A ver si escribo un drabble de esa pareja a lo sado xD. Aunque eso si es dificil xDD Pero realmente, son una pareja sado total jajajaja. Me alegro que te gustasen, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Nos vemos!!_

_Puff.. como habia mas de lo normal, me he alargado demasiado... Bueno, el proximo no se que sera xDD. Aun lo tengo que pasar y todo, pero repito que si esta tarde no salgo paso todo lo que tengo pendiente (adiction, ichishi y algunos drabbles que tengo en la recamara xDD). Muchisimas gracias por apoyarme y escribir reviews y ya sabeis, si este tambien os ha gustado... alli esta nuestro gran amigo botton go!!! Nos vemos en el proximo!! (espero que pronto)_


	11. Alcohol

_Después de años sin publicar nada aquí, pensaba que mi vida fanfictera había acabado xD. Pero esto es como la droga, nunca dejas de desearla y cuando te pilla en un punto flaco... caes._

**11. Alcohol**

_**·Personajes:** LightxLxMisa_

_**·Palabras:** 498_

_**·Comentarios:** Bueno, este es de los antiguos. Me ha gustado tanto releerlo (y lo he mejorado, claro) que no he podido evitar tener ganas de publicarlo._

* * *

A pesar de las protestas de ambos chicos, Misa había aconseguido llevarlos a un bar. Y allí se encontraban. Gracias a la influencia del dinero, las esposas no habían sido inconveniente para entrar en el local. Misa no tenía muy buen gusto. El local era oscuro y tenebroso y de las paredes colgaban calaberas, esposas, espadas y muchas más cosas inverosímiles que hicieron creer a los chics que, más que en un bar, habían entrado en el infierno. Al menos la cadena pasaría desapercibida.

Misa avanzaba entre la multitud con fluidez, saludando a mucha gente y sonriendo sin aparar. Se notaba que, anteriormente, esa había sido su realidad de sabado noche. Al fin, los tres, sanos y a salvo, llegaron a una mesa arrinconada y apartada de los demás, con mullidos sofas negros y rojos como asientos.

En seguida apareció una camarera con barba y demasiado pintalabios.

-Misa, cariño, un placer verte por aquí.-Se dirigió a la rubia exclusivamente con una voz demasiado grave y ronca para ser de mujer.- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

-¡Tres especiales!-Exclamó Misa, sonriendo y arrimandose al brazo de Light.-Light, cariño, ¿Qué vas a beber?

-No voy a beber-Dijo él, mirandola con lástima como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

Eso decía al principio, claro. Pero después de cuatro especiales de Misa, ya no pensaba con claridad. Ninguno de los tres lo hacia. De repente, Misa había desaparecido de la mesa y se encaramaba a un hombre alto acusándole de mal transporte y pidiendo a gritos un cubata más, Light tenía las mejillas sonrosadas e intentaba mantenerse serio y L... Bueno, L, a pesar de que su cara no había cambiado un ápice, le echaba azucar al cubata.

-Esta ácido.-Concluyó, al echarle el sexto saquito. Miro a su alrededor.-¿Por qué no venden chocolate desecho con whisky?

-¿Dónde está la hoja de reclamaciones? ¡Ryuuzaki, tenemos que reclamar tal mal servicio!-Exclamó Light, completamente ido, acercando peligrosa e inconscientemente su cara hacia la de L.

-Hueles bien... a vainilla-Dijo L, oliendo como lo haría un perro.

-¿A sí?-Light se olió también y sus frentes chocaron

-Tengo hambre..-Musitó L. Sí, tenía hambre y los labios de Light parecían tan apetecibles...Tanto que no pudo resistir la tentación de provarlos. Y no se había equivocado. Era uno de los mejores sabores que había provado nunca, casi tanto como las galletas de chocolate. Se revolcaron por el sofá, donde estaban sentados, entre besos profundos y torpes. Hasta que el moreno se separo, olisqueando el aire.

-¿Ryuuzaki?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Vainilla...

Entre la multitud apareció Misa, sonriendo tontamente. Un segundo después, tenía a L encima suyo.

-Ryuuzaki!-Dijo riendose tontamente-Tu cara de yonki esta demasiado cer...-No pudo acabar. L había querido probar también el sabor de los rojos carmín de la rubia.

-AHHHH!

Así acabo su primera y, seguramente última, noche de copas. Lo único que esperaba L es que la resaca de sus compañeros fuera tan fuerte como para borrar los últimos minutos de su excursión nocturna. Sinó, era hombre muerto.

* * *

_Bueno, este es a mi estilo xD. A ver cuando escribo nuevos. Ahora me disponía a escribir addiction 8, a ver si hay suerte e inspiración... Ahora, a contestar reviews:_

_**Nano:** Niii! Tiempo sin actualizar (nunca he sido puntual -.-) tiempo sin dar señales de vida.... ya me espero tu bronca, que lo sepas, que ya se que me vas a decir ¬¬ jajaja. Es broma, es broma, si merezco no una, sino cien broncas por llegar tan tarde! Aunque en mi defensa, he de decir que pensaba que lo había abandonado por completo. Pero ya se sabe, adicción, adicción!! jajajaja. Bueno, leyendo ahora el drabble de manzana, la verdad esque no me hace reir ni a mi xD. A ver cuando me paso por tu cuenta y te leo nee.. Y lagrimas... lágrimas me tendras que recordar de que iba, pasarme otra vez el capitulo, por que lo he perdido todo. Un beso nanito! :) **Yuki-dono:** Nunca he destacado por ser puntual, que conste. Y bueno, quizas tu hayas hecho como yo y abandonado. Si no es así, espero que este te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores! Y si, voy ha hacerte un gevannihal, aunque creo que voy a tener que reelerme death note xD. Un beso y gracias! **C-Near-L:** xDDDD Soy muy muy simpatica, tanto que los bordes se alejan de mi simpatia? No creas, no se como lo hago pero los bordes vienen a mi xDDD. Bueno, te digo como a Yuki, no se si estaras por aquí aun, si me odias, si ya no me quieres leer más, si ya ni te acuerdas, pero yo lo había dejado... se supone xD. Espero que, si lo lees, te guste como los anteriores y aun creas que soy muy muy muy simpatica xDDD. Un beso, cuidate! **Miicaa (x10):** Bueno, chica, un review por drabble! jajajaja. Me alegro que te gustaran y si aun estas por aquí, espero que este también te guste. Un besazo enorme! **Inori (x2):** Me alegro que te gustaran ambos! **Nekoi:** Sí, sí, si tengo el manga y tal. Pero a mi me encanta Ryuk, y lo que hace al final del manga hace que me guste aun más. Porque no se vende ni nada, él actua siempre como cree actuar, siempre igual de cabrón y nunca ayuda a Light, ni al final, cuando Light lo necesita de verdad. Es genial el personaje, muy bien creado. El drabble, por desgracia, no le llega ni a la suela del zapato al Ryuk del manga xD. Ains, sabes que es "culpa" tuya que vuelva a estar por aquí? Es que como el otro día hablamos, me entraron ganas de leer lo que hacía tanto tiempo tenia abandonado y me gustó tan poco lo que había leido, que me dió verguenza y he querido arreglarlo xD. Bueno, a ver si tengo tiempo (ahora tengo dos dias de fiesta, pero nosecuantos examenes :S) y me pasó a leer tus actualizaciones de hace.. dos años? xD. Ya no se ni que había leido ni que he de leer xD. Un beso!!! **Hyuga-Hinata:** El LxNear el proximo capitulo! jajajaja. Yo tambien adoro las manzanas, por cierto (aunque solo si son fuji). **Ryuk-San:** Um.. RyukxRem? No es tan raro como crees (mas raro me pareceria, por ejemplo, un RyukxMatsuda (por poner algo raro xD)) Apunto el reto ^^ Un beso! **Raven:** Vaya, así que el 28 de enero es el cumple de la muerte de Light? Jo, pues yo no me acordaba. Mira, haremos una cosa. El proximo no, que sera un LxNear (si, yo adelantandoos la pareja, ya me vale) pero de aquí dos (o en un oneshoot) se lo dedico a Light, y sera todo lo angst que puedas imaginar vale!! Me alegro que el de Ryuk te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste (si esque llegas a leerlo!). Un besazo enorme y, espero, nos vemos!_

_Uff.. habia perdido la costumbre de contestar reviews xD. Bueno, el proximo creo que sera un LxNear, que ya tengo escrito, y así me obligo a mi misma a actualizar con drabbles nuevos la proxima vez. Vosotros, idme repasando las parejas que queriais, que no me acuerdo (me he fijado, y hace mas de año y medio que no tocaba fanfiction._


End file.
